The Belldandy Adventures of Billy
The Belldandy Adventures to Billy & Mandy (also known as The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy X Oh! My Goddess!) is an action RPG. Playable Teams *Billy (Partner: Mandy) *Grim (Partner: Lord Pain) *Keiichi Morisato (Partner: Belldandy) *Urd (Partner: Skuld) Unlockable Teams *Fred Fredburger (Partner: Jeffrey the Spider) *Hoss Delgado (Partner: Irwin) *Nergal (Partner: Nergal Jr.) Levels Gaming for Goddesses 101 *'Players': Grim The tutorial level. The Big Adventures of Billy & Mandy *'Players': Billy *'Enemies': Clown, ECC Soldier, Schlub *'Bosses': Gen. Skarr Billy and Mandy must stop Skarr and his army from taking over the neighbourhood. After defeating Skarr, they meet Belldandy who have a big pumpkin pie to bake. Pumpkin Reaper *'Players': Billy, Keiichi *'Enemies': Pumpkin, Bat, Zombie *'Bosses': Jack O'Lantern Mandy & Belldandy got a big pumpkin pie to bake and Jack would make a good ingredient. After saving Urd & Skuld from Jack's clutches, she was informed that Peorth is in the hands of Nergal. Welcome to the Centre of the Earth *'Players': Grim *'Enemies': Nergling, Zombie, Demon *'Bosses': Nergal Jr., Nergal Lord Pain teams up with his old master and journeys to the centre of the earth to save Peorth from being friends with Nergal. After saving Peorth, she tells him that Hild plans to rule the earth. The Attack of the Vikings *'Players': Billy, Keiichi, Urd *'Enemies': Viking, Clown *'Bosses': Mogar, Cerberus Billy, Mandy and the gang has to defend Billy's House from the clowns and vikings (lead by Mogar) as well as the cerberus. Clucking Doom *'Players': Grim, Nergal *'Enemies': Mutant Chicken, Robot *'Bosses': Hrungnir Nergal joins Grim and battles a horde of Robots and Chickens under Hrungnir's control. Chaos + Fear = TOTAL ANARCHY! *'Players': Billy, Keiichi, Urd *'Enemies': Schlub, Clown *'Bosses': Eris, Boogey Eris & Boogey are waiting for Billy and Mandy for their big battle. Underfist Ready Go! *'Players': Grim, Nergal, Hoss Delgado, Fred Fredburger *'Enemies': Chocolate Bar Soldier, Candy Skeleton, Pumpkin, Clown, Mummy, Werewolf, Zombie, Demon *'Bosses': Mr. Bun Bun, Hagall Grim & Nergal team up with the Underfist in a fight with forces of Hagall & Mr. Bun Bun. Little Rock of Horror *'Players': Billy, Keiichi, Urd *'Bosses': Brain Eating Meteor BOSS BATTLE! A giant Brain Eating Meteor is in Billy's Backyard, eating people's brains! Destroy it! Tale of Two Terrors *'Players': Grim, Nergal, Hoss Delgado, Fred Fredburger *'Enemies': Viking, Mutant Chicken, Nergling, Pumpkin, Clown, Mummy, Werewolf, Zombie, Demon *'Bosses': Halval, Thrymr Nergal and Grim, along with the Underfist, fight Halval & Thrymr's forces Invasion of the Spider Queen *'Players': Billy, Keiichi, Urd *'Enemies': Giant Spider, Demon *'Bosses': Velma the Spider Queen, Marller, Senbee Oh no! Spiders have gone all over Endsville! Demons go Home!!! *'Players': Grim, Nergal, Hoss Delgado, Fred Fredburger *'Enemies': Viking, Mutant Chicken, Nergaling, Pumpkin, Clown, Mummy, Werewolf, Zombie, Demon *'Bosses': Velsper, Urn of Hakushon the Demon King, Lord of Terror Time to send the demons back to where they came from! Countdown to Armageddon *'Players': Grim, Nergal, Hoss Delgado, Fred Fredburger, Billy, Keiichi, Urd *'Bosses': Hild The time has come to stop Hild once and for all! The OTHER Final Battle *'Players': Grim, Nergal, Hoss Delgado, Fred Fredburger, Billy, Keiichi, Urd *'Bosses': Gen. Skarr, Jack O'Lantern, Mogar, Cerberus, Hrungnir, Eris, Boogey, Mr. Bun Bun, Hagall, Halval, Thrymr, Velma the Spider Queen, Marller, Senbee, Velsper, Urn of Hakushon the Demon King, Lord of Terror, Hild, Brain Eating Meteor The REAL final fight with all the past bosses! Category:The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy Category:Action games Category:RPG Category:Games based on Anime/Manga Category:Cartoon Network Games Category:Cartoon Games Category:Crossovers Category:Series X Series